Greenago
"Well, you know what they say, there's no-such thing as cheese popsicals..." -Greenago to Rarity Greenago is a comedic Earth Pony and a not-so friendly resident of Ponyville. He has a comedy theatre show which mainly only Changelings and Dragons come to see, for it is funny, yet, makes fun of certain Ponies, often making those Ponies mad. He is the main protagonist of My Little Pony: The Invasion of Greenago. He does not believe in friendship like most Ponies do, but is a pretty nice guy once you get to know him. History Claimed backstory and beginnings Greenago was born in Irk Town in 1974. He was well known to be a very comedic Pony. He was taught the things of everyday life, blah blah blah, but then became the most popular Pony in Irk Town. He was always quite evil and thought he'd make a better leader than Princess Celestia. He started dreaming to rule Equestria. Many years later, he had to leave Irk Town because it was blown up by an army of mutated cats with rocket launchers. He travelled to Manehatten but did not like it, and so left. He travelled across Equestria until finally he reached Ponyville, where he set up his house, started getting extremely advanced technology out of a cave, and has lived in Ponyville ever since. Later Now living in Ponyville, he started his plans to conquer the world. He encountered a Pony named Gib, who thought he was an alien. The two became quick rivals. Greenago later met Marisa Ariel Dempsey, who apparently became a friend (by Greenago's standards), and started noticing all sorts of strange activities, and eventually started noticing a very strange light appearing in many times Exposure and Exit The light turned out to have been caused by a demonic being named Shadow Play attempting to get into the dimension. One of the things he did when he came was: he revealed that Greengo was really an Irken named DlareDlare, and that he was from another dimension known as Z-14, and that he was assigned to conquer the Equestrian THERE, but, thanks to a "multiversal glitch", he was blasted across the Omniverse and ended up in the wrong Equestria. Shadow play sent him back to Z-14, and DlareDlare continued to talk to some of the Ponies he grew fond of through the gap, occasionally coming fully through if necessary. Personality Greenago is very comedic, yet, often makes fun of certain Ponies. He often tends to overuse the two words, "cheese popsical". He is a slightly antagonistic Pony at times. This being because he secretly plots to conquer Equestria. Usually, when he dreams, it's either about destroying his rival, Gib, or conquering Equestria. Appearance Greenag has a dark green mane, a light green coat, red eyes, very sharp teeth (which can give you a papercut), and a dark green tail, which curls in a square shape. His cutie mark is a staircase. Mane Facts *Greenago is a referense to modern British comedians. *Greenago has a pet baby dragon named Barc. *Greenago is based off his creator, User:Invadervax. Relationships *Barc-He is good friends with his baby dragon Barc. Barc likes him and takes commands from him. *Gib-He has an extreme hatred for his rival Gib. *Marisa Ariel Dempsey-They are good friends. They usually interact at the rarest of times. *Queen Chrysalis-He has an on-and-off romantic relationship with Queen Chrysalis. She adores his none-loving personality. They apparently spend their first date terrorizing the town of cat people. *Shave Stallion-He is good friends with the android. They respect each other. Quotes "I PUT KEEP OUT SIGNS ON MY DOOR SO PONIES WOULDN'T COME INTO MY FREAKIN' HOUSE!!!!" -To Mayor Mare "OF COURSE, I'M REJECTING IT!!!" -To Fang Face "I'm just thinking of something..." -To Marisa Ariel Dempsey "It can't be!" -After seeing the crashed alien ship in the Weather Factory "Yeah, we SAW him attack. HE'S CRAZEH, MAN! Now, what do you want from us?" -To Fang Face "It's a classic." -After Marisa tells him that he scares her "We didn't need them. Instead, we had Cheese Popsicals." -Greenago after Marisa tells him that without trees you'd be dead "No. We don't have trees back at Irk Town. TREES ARE EVIL!!!!!!!!!!" -After Marisa tells him about trees "I hate trees." -To Marisa "It existed. That's what it did." -To Marisa "DIE, YOU FILTHY TREE, DIE!" -While skinning a tree "I LIKE CHEESE! CHEESE!!!!!!!!" -Before skinning a tree "Classic Marisa." -To Marisa while she drinks the blood of a deer "Um...NEVER MIND THAT! I'M NORMAL! I'M NORMAL! DUNADUDUDUDUDUD!" -To Marisa "I needed a time machiIne." -Ansering Marisa's question "I couldn't have done it without myself! I AM SUPREME!" "YES! IT IS THY MIGHTY LORD OF DLAREDLARE, ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! And furthermore, ME!" -To Marisa "I THREW THE FREAKIN' BRICK! ACHKNOWLEDGE MY FREAKIN' PRESENCE!!!!!!!" -After throwing a brick at Tai Craat "And what's with cutie marks? Why are they called cutie marks? They should be called butt photos! BUTT PHOTOS, BUTT PHOTOS! EVERYPONY LOVES BUTT PHOTOS! And the Cutie Mark Crusaders should be called the Butt Photo Searchers!" -Greenago telling a joke at Greenago's Monday Comedy Show "What the bally is this?! An apple?! I bally wasted perfectly good space-age technology!" -Greenago after the Space Idiots reply to his distress signal by sending him an apple in a poorly made package "NOOOOOO-Oh, well, back to the ol' drawing board." -Greenago after his plan fails Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Earth Pony Category:Villain